


A Duke in Distress

by oddsnends



Category: Charles Brandon - Fandom, Henry Cavill - Fandom, The Tudors (TV)
Genre: Tumblr Prompt, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23561293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddsnends/pseuds/oddsnends
Summary: part of a tumblr challenge, for Henry Cavill and Characters.the prompt line: “How do you keep getting yourself into these situations?”
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	A Duke in Distress

**Author's Note:**

> part of a tumblr challenge, for Henry Cavill and Characters.  
> the prompt line: “How do you keep getting yourself into these situations?”

Again, there went the familiar dark horse, saddled and racing towards the thicket, panic blinding him from his common senses. Spurring her mare into a smooth canter, to keep a pace, but not spook to already terrified horse further they followed a few strides until the animal took sense to stop. Dismounting the roan mare, she calmly spoke to the sweaty and heaving stallion. Despite his eyes rolling white and his breath hard, he allowed her to take the reins and lead him along side. 

“Where did you dump him this time?” She asked the dark horse, a faint smile on her lips, as she rubbed the white blaze on his forehead. 

She knew the horse well, everybody in court was familiar with the horse. His head high and tail proud, he belonged to Charles Brandon, the Duke of Suffolk. Gifted to the Duke by the King's former wife, Anne of Cleves. A thank you present for the friendship and kindness shown, so the story had been told. 

Snorting and attempting to toss his head, the horse did little to answer her question. Shuffling around, his mighty hooves stirring dust around their legs. “Well, I shall find him myself, then.” She rubbed his face once more, taking him to a safe spot and tethering the now relaxed beast along side her own. 

Hopeful that the steed hadn't dumped the Duke too far, she walked along the path from the direction the horse had came. In no hurry, she took her time, enjoying the autumn morning. The crisp leaves crunching under foot and the birds singing their morning songs. 

Perhaps she should have hastened her pace, seeing a riderless horse was cause for concern, even if the Duke was a skilled rider. Her gut told her that he would be fine, when she found him. A little bruised, frustrated, but the only thing in serious disrepair would be his pride. 

Served him right, always showing off and bragging about his skills in the saddle. 

Charles Brandon was no better a rider than...she paused. A splashing followed by shouting piqued her attention. 

Giggling she paused a moment's breath to listen. The creek, again. Rolling her eyes at the situation, she slowed her pace even more so, taking her sweet sweet time to come across the man in the shallow water. The recent rains had caused the high banks to grow muddier than usual, making it nearly impossible for one to climb out on their own. 

“Your grace.” She stood at the top of the bank, hiding her smile and giggles. 

Below, Charles stood soaked from head to toe. A thick coat of mud running down the front of him, showing his attempts to climb out on his own. He should have known better than the urge the stallion into the water, as it was becoming the horse's favourite spot to dump the rider. Fearful of the sudden drop from the flat surface, the horse would panic not being able to see what was below, only knowing that his safe footing about about to be lost. At which point, he would jump forward, unseating the rider and darting off. 

His face red, beard covered in flecks of mud, Charles spit some of the foul tasting earth from his mouth. “Not a word.” He demanded, his blue eyes glaring up at her. 

This was becoming a rather foolish ordeal. 

“I would not dream of it.” 

What were the chances that each time his horse had dumped him, taking off, she would be the one to ride along and find him? Charles was a proud man, not proud enough to admit when he was in need of a little humiliation, but this was too much. Whatever this was, needed to end. 

Being rescued by a woman, once, was well and good. Help was never frowned upon, when one was in need. No matter who it was from. This was simply unacceptable. Once, even twice, Charles could persuade her to keep quiet and not tell a soul about her rescuing him like some Damsel in Distress. 

A third time? This would cost him more than a coin and a bottle of precious wine. 

“Is there anything I can do to help, your grace?” She watched with pure amusement. 

“Stand back.” Charles instructed. 

Grunting, Charles stood, jaw set with pure determination on his handsome face. Making another run for the bank, attempting to scale the muddy wall. He needed leverage from the top, something to use a guide. If only he had a tree, a rock, or...a hand. 

“Fuck.” He shouted anger at the situation releasing in his voice. 

“How do you keep getting yourself into these situations?” She stood over him, watching his attempt to climb from the creek. 

Having had enough, Charles sighed. His anger giving in to what he had to do. No more pride, this was the only solution. “Will you assist me or not?” 

“I suppose.” She held out her hand. 

Staying away from the slippery edge, she leaned over, her hand waiting for the Duke. With a heavy grunt, Charles charged the bank, grasping for her hand to anchor himself. Safe from from the creek, soaked in mud and weeds, Charles grumbled. She held her laughter. 

“Am I to guess why you were in the creek?” She stood while he brushed debris off of himself. 

Flustered the Duke scowled, his eyes dark at the mirth in her tone. The woman knew full well why he was in the creek. 

“Have you seen my horse?” 

“I have, he was running through the thicket. Do not worry, he is safe. Shall we go get him?” 

“Lead the way.” Charles held out of hand, allowing her to take charge. Following her, his winced at every step as the wet and muddy clothing began to rub in the most uncomfortable way. 

“When we get there,” Her smile hidden as she walked ahead, “perhaps your Grace can ride my mare back, then I can return you in one piece.”


End file.
